msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexterf
Nexterf is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (CA, and US). ￼Nexterf is a new hacker that started in the early days of August, his first victim being a user by the name of DabGurl. He is the ex-hacking companion of TheLadyDoctor. (He no longer works with her.) He also has a Twitter (@_Nexterf_) Currently, if you message him anything but a serious question, he'll respond with "Inactive, goodnight." He might respond or block you if you message him again. His username on the wiki is Nexterf, he will usually message back from messages on his wall or co mments on his page. He says he may be getting a Skype just for conversations with his fans/haters soon. Skate Parks Nexterf mainly goes to the skate parks. Sometimes, when his hacking companion, TheLadyDoctor goes to the skate parks Nexterf kicks her out and says that the skate park is "his". Nexterf goes to the cafes sometimes, but he doesn't go there to hack people. Project Exter Nexterf says something big will begin happening in November of 2017 starting on his birthday, November 9th, to the 1st of December. He says it is called "Project Exter". Nexterf says it's like a virus, but more dangerous. He says he'll be learning how to take control of your computer, much like what The Dolly does. He says that even if you're offline, you'll get targeted. Beware of November 9th and so on! He also says that TheLadyDoctor, and quite possibly a user by the name of whatever203, will be part of it. ￼ Status Nexterf's status is from a song called Lullaby by Tom Waits, the full paragraph is: Sun is red; moon is cracked Daddy's never coming back, nothing's ever yours to keep, close your eyes, go to sleep. If I die before you wake, don't you cry, don't you weep. Nothing's ever as it seems, climb the ladder to your dreams. If I die before you wake, don't you cry; don't you weep Nothing's ever yours to keep, close your eyes; go to sleep. It is also said that he found TheLadyDoctor's status. Relationship with Other Hackers Nexterf is known to be acquainted with a fair amount of different hackers. Two he knew at the beginning of his account existence and three he met during his journey. TheLadyDoctor Nexterf has known TheLadyDoctor for a long time. TheLadyDoctor is the one that mentioned MSP to Nexterf. . Recently, Nexterf has been dissing TheLadyDoctor, it is believed that they might split up. Nexterf has also hacked one of the accounts TheLadyDoctor hacked before called whenidivein. whatever203 Nexterf has known whatever203 longer than he's known TheLadyDoctor. whatever203 is the one that began the hackings. Nexterf has said once or twice before that whatever203 is going to be very inactive for a while, the reason is unknown. MyHour Is it said that Nexterf is an acquaintance of MyHour. On Nexterf's new US account, his best friend is MyHour. It has been mentioned that they recently met on the chat system on this wiki by a witness that took screenshots of the conversation. In a recent comment to a video, Nexterf has said MyHour is real in response to the question 'Is she real?' Kensai On Nexterf's CA account, Kensai is one of his best friends. It is said he's introduced Kensai to TheLadyDoctor and they are working together, but that's only a theory. Toomuchskin Nexterf is best friends with Toomuchskin on CA and US. No one really knows how they met, but many claim they met through this wiki. Not much is known about Skin and Nexterf's relationship. Raid Net Apparently Raid and Nexterf know eachother so they may be friends. Nothing more is known. Theories * According to one victim, when he hacks you, he uninstalls your recording software from your PC * He is dating TheLadyDoctor Trivia * He is joining Irish MSP next. * He dislikes KillerQueen and Big B1rd, along with hacker hunters that say fake as soon as possible. * His favorite song is a Sucker For Pain and Heathens mashup. * He likes anime. MJ01 Recently, Nexterf has tweeted a picture of two white circles with four letters/numbers on the side with the caption "Soon". Some people think it's MJ0L or MJ0I, although in a conversation with Nexterf he confirms that it is MJ01. In the corner of the picture is a very small gray text. Someone was able to zoom in and figure out that it said "Always watching". Category:Amber Hackers Category:Team Two-Faced Category:Inactive Hackers